Bughead
by reader11575
Summary: Betty has an encounter with Nick St.Clair. What happens when Jughead finds out? Read to find out!


Chapter 1

**Betty** **POV**

I have to do it. If not, everyone around me will get hurt. I stand up, and get ready to ruin my friendship with Veronica. "You know what? While everyone here is getting high and kissing each other, I have things to do. And you Veronica, you don't even surprise me. You are such a hypocrite. You always talk smack about Juggie's daddy issues when you have the worst of them! My friends don't talk about Jughead that way. You are not my friend and never were. I'm done." I storm out of the hotel room and my eyes tear up realizing that I only have Jughead left. The black hood will probably make me cut him out too. My eyes are so filled with tears that I can't see straight anymore. I wobble down the hallway ready to collapse when a hear a voice behind me. "Betty." It says. I turn around and see Nick behind me. He walks over to me, and asks. "Are you okay?" I turn towards him and say, "No, Nick i'm not." Then I burst into tears. He sits down with me and calms me down. After i'm all cried out, I look and say, "I'm sorry about that. It's just, my life is falling apart." I realize that my voice sounds raspy after all that crying. I ask Nick if he could get me a glass of water. He gets up and says "Sure. I'll be right back." I can't believe I'm letting Nick comfort me. It should be Jughead, not him. But the more time I spend with Jug, the more he gets roped into my mess of a life. I sit there until Nick comes back with a glass of water from the bar in the hotel. He hands it to me, and I chug half of it. It tasted so good against my sore throat. We sit there for another ten minutes as I sip the other half of my water. When I am done, he says, "Let's get you home." I stand up and walk with him. I stumble a little bit and he catches me. It seems that my balance is a little off. He helps me down the hallway as I get more and more tired. We finally reach a hotel room that I don't recognize. By the time we walk in, I'm almost asleep. He lays me down on the bed, and the last thing I remember is him taking my clothes off.

**Nick** **POV**

"There you go Betty." I say as she lays down, almost asleep. I start trailing my hands up her legs and start taking her pants off. Then her shirt. Then everything else. I haven't done this since...yesterday? I don't even remember. I then proceed to do anything and everything I want with her. When I'm done, I leave the room and head to the airport for my flight back to New York.

**Betty** **POV**

When I wake up, I look around and don't recognize where I am. Then the memories flood back. I realize I'm naked and start to realize what happened. I sit there for a while waiting for the sobs to calm down, so I can call Jughead. They never do. I look at my phone and see 5 messages from Jughead wondering where I was. I dial his number. He answers on the second ring.

**Jughead** **POV**

I wake up to a phone call. It's from Betty. I answer groggily, as she had woken me up. "Hey" I say. Then I hear that she is crying. "Betty? Betty what's wrong?" I ask. It takes her a minute to calm down her sobs so that she can answer. "Juggie can you come and get me?" she asks. I say, "Of course. Where are you?" "I'm at the Four Seasons. Room 432 I think." She whimpers. "I'll be there in 10." I say. When I hang up, fear floods through me. What happened to Betty? I start my motorcycle up and throw on my helmet. I speed through the trailer court and through town. I get to the Four Seasons and go up tp room 432. I knock on the door lightly. "Juggie?" a voice asks. "Yeah it's me." I say. She runs to the door and opens it, only to fall into my arms. "Betty?" I ask, shocked. She just sobs in my arms. I hold her there until she can finally calm down. I rub soothing circles on her back. After a long while, she finally stops. I sit with her on the bed and my I finally look at her. She doesn't look like her usual self. Her ponytail is almost out, and the collar of her sweater is all messed up. I look at her with worry and ask, "Betty, what happened?" She sighs deeply and then looks up at me.

**Betty** **POV**

I look up at him with sad eyes. Then I look back down. I have to tell him. "Jug," I say holding back sobs. "I don't know where to start." I say. He says, "You were at the party with V, right? Start there." I nod and start talking. "Everyone at the party was high and making out. I didn't want to be a part of it. I said some things to Veronica to end our friendship, and I stormed out of the party. He looked at me with disapproving eyes. I continued on. "After I stormed out, I was crying so hard I couldn't see straight." At that Jughead winced, and said, "I should have been there for you. I'm so so sorry Betty." "Juggie," I say looking at him. "It's okay. You're here now." He relaxes and tells me to go on. I then continue. "As I was walking down the hallway, I heard a voice behind me. It was Nick St.Claire. He sat down with me and calmed me down." Jughead made a face. A flicker of emotions crossed his face, but one stood out in particular. Jealousy. I grabbed his hand, and squeezed. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "Then, I asked him to get me some water. I can't believe I asked him to get me water. I practically set myself up Jug!" I wailed. He pulled me into his arms. "Set yourself up for what Betty?" He asked worried. "He d-drugged me Juggie!" I wail. He tenses up. "What did he do to you Betty?" He asked clearly getting angry. "Oh Jug," I whimpered. He stood up murderously angry. "He touched you Betty?!" He yelled. "Yes." I said quietly. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Sweet Pea? Get all the serpents together. Bring your knives. We are going to New York." he said.

**Jughead** **POV**

After I get off the phone with Sweet Pea, I look down at Betty. Her knees are against her chest, and her hands are in fists with blood dripping down. She is sobbing silently. I look down at her shock and worry across my face. "Betty," I say. "Please don't do that." She looks up at me, and then at her hands. "I'm sorry Jug." she whispers. "Oh Betts." I say. I take her to the bathroom and wash off her hands. She winces as I do this, and I feel awful. "I'm sorry Betts. I know this hurts." I finish and bandage her hands. She lays down on the bed and I lay with her. She says "Jug, you can't go to New York. I need you here." Guilt and worry cross her face. "I"m not going anywhere Betts. I'm going to stay right here." I watch as her eyes finally close, and close mine too. I have to stay by Betty. I'll stay right here forever.


End file.
